USUK Oneshot - Breaking point
by Ita-chan Stories
Summary: When Englands boss give's him more paper work, what happens when England collapses from exhaustion and has to resort to calling America for help? Old unknown feelings are brought up between the two and they decide to adress them. (Protective America! x Slightly Depressed England!)


USUK-Breaking point

England sighed and looked to see how much work he had remaining, his boss had given him a load of extra work with only a limited time period to finish the work.

'Two more piles' England thought, his head throbbing at the thought of another possible sleepless night. By the time England got most of the first pile finished it had been around 4 hours and the time was now 2am. He realised his tea 'supply' had ran out and decided before he even thought about the second pile of work looming on his desk he HAD to refill his tea. He stood up and was hit with an all but sudden dizzy spell, the teacup in his hand fell to the ground and smashed into tiny pieces, he then fell to the ground with a large thud his vision going black.

Around an hour later England came back into consciousness and he lowly groaned in pain feeling a liquid which he assumed was blood running down his head. "Ah bloody hell…" England muttered regretting not sleeping the previous nights. He tried to stand up but failed, falling back to the ground with a smaller thud than the previous one. After a few more attempts of trying to get up he slumped back on to the floor and sighed knowing he would have to do something he would never consider unless in a dire situation. He was going to have to call someone who was near by, and the only person who was in London at the time was…..America.

America groaned and opened his eyes, his ring tone loudly playing in the silent hotel room he was staying at. He quickly put his glasses on and looked to see who would be calling him at such a ridiculous time. He normally stayed up later than the current time but he had a meeting in the morning and decided to try and have an early night. He was shocked to see that it was England who was calling him and answered it straight away.

"Yo…dude why are you calling so early in the morni-…" America muttered before getting cut off by a familiar British accent but something in his voice was wrong.

"To be honest git I don't care what time it is because I'm currently on the freezing hard floor hurt" England said sarcastically trying to cover the pain and distress in his voice.

"WAIT…you're on the floor? Hurt?" America said panic seeking into his voice, who knows what could have happened he could have even hit his head and could lose his memories.

"Didn't I just say that?" England questioned wondering why America was repeating what he said.

America's eyes widened and he rushed out of his hotel bed and started to put any random clothes on, still on the phone with England, "Don't worry Arthur I'm on my way, just keep talking" America said seriously, as he was putting his shoes on.

England was shocked, America had called him Arthur he hasn't called him that since the….revolution.

"Dude are you there? Are you ok? I'm about 5 minutes away" America panted out running in the direction of England's house while England was in his thoughts.

"Huh…oh yes I'm still here" England muttered tiredly, reminding himself he hadn't slept for days.

"Dude just don't fall asleep…I can see you're house, what room are you in?" America asked as he ran up to the door of England's house and tried to open it realising it was locked, "You may have to get a new door after this" America continued saying, ignoring Englands questioning and only listening to England when he said he was in the office.

America slammed into the door effectively breaking it down and quickly rushed up the stairs towards the office, he ran in and ended the call before kneeling next to England trying to inspect the wounds.

"Hello….git" England muttered sending America one of his rare smiles.

"Aha hello Artie…well then how did you fall?" America asked as he gently picked England up bridal style and began to slowly head towards his bedroom.

"Don't call me Artie you git and I was just hit with a dizzy spell that's all….I need to complete my work why are you taking me to my room" England complained wanting to finish his work.

"Dude there is no way I am letting you work in this condition you're hurt" America stated in a serious toned voice finally making it to England's room and gently placing him on the bed before going to go find a first aid kit.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER COME BACK HERE AND TAKE ME TO MY OFFICE!" England complained shouting loudly into deaf ears. Around 2 minutes later America came back holding the familiar green box, opening it and grabbing some bandages to cover up the bump on his head. Once America was finished he sat down on the edge of the bed and decided to start to question England about what happened.

"So…I'm gonna guess that this wasn't the result of a minor dizzy spell" America slowly said raising an eyebrow at England.

"Firstly you git it's 'Going to' and secondly it was a dizzy spell" England said correcting America and then proceeding to lie about what happened, 'Why would I tell him the truth he'll only think of me as weak' England thought to himself a frown forming on his face.

America noticed the frown and decided to address it, "You know…..you can tell me the truth….I won't think that you're weak or anything like that" America said in a sad tone everything he said true.

England sighed one thing that always brought down his defences was seeing America sad, it happened mostly when he was a child but it seemed it didn't matter whether he was older or younger.

"I haven't been able to sleep much" England admitted shyly scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "My boss gave me extra work so I've had to skip a few nights of sleep"

America wasn't really surprised England was always one for working late nights and overworking himself all America could think to do was hug England gently. England was shocked that America was hugging him a strange feeling washed over him which felt scarily familiar to butterflies in you're stomach when you're in love and realisation hit him, "I….love America" England thought out loud not realising America could hear him.

After a while America decided to reply with his true feelings.

"Dude….I love you to" America admitted pulling back from the hug and smiling at England.

"Wait did I say that out loud…?" England asked embarrassed but happy.

"Ahaha yes you did dude" America said while laughing, smiling at England he was just as happy as England was.

England flushed red and pouting slightly, America smiled and pecked England's pouting lips before flopping down next to him in bed and gently pulling him under the covers and towards him so they were spooning.

"I love you git…" England muttered quietly drifting off into the best night's sleep he's ever had.

America chuckled quietly and kissed England's head gently, "and I love you too….Arthur"


End file.
